


moon

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [27]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Tattoos, not much of the flower shop part tho lol, this next tag is the most nsfw ive gotten and its literally mentioned for a SECOND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: youngjae tilts his head, asking, “is something wrong?”“oh, i just thought--”“that he’s me?” youngjae chuckles. “it’s okay. that’s bambam -- my boyfriend, he works at the flower shop nearby.”





	moon

**Author's Note:**

> uwu im catching up slowly bbut surely...………………………………. yes
> 
> I think my mmain problem is like???????????????????? figuring out what ship to wrITE HDFNJDFN i feel as tho i accidentally write too much of one ship and then i worry

“youngjae,” bambam whines, tugging on youngjae’s shirt. “what do you mean you won’t give me another piercing?”

 

“because i just gave you an ear piercing last week,” youngjae comments, not looking up from where he was writing down something. “stop trying to get so many, bam, wait a little while. talk about a tattoo and i’ll consider it.”

 

bambam grumbles, crossing his arms. “ _ you _ don’t even have a lot of tattoos! i have more than you, even if they’re all small!”

 

youngjae looks up to reply, but his gaze goes to the door when someone enters the shop. bambam follows his gaze, and says, “hello!”

 

“hi,” the person says, glancing between bambam and youngjae. “um -- i have an appointment with youngjae? for a tattoo?”

 

youngjae hums, looking through his list. “dongwook-ssi, yes?”

 

dongwook nods, and youngjae hums, “this way, please.”

 

dongwook blinks and glances at bambam curiously before looking back at youngjae. youngjae tilts his head, asking, “is something wrong?”

 

“oh, i just thought--”

 

“that he’s me?” youngjae chuckles. “it’s okay. that’s bambam -- my boyfriend, he works at the flower shop nearby.”

 

dongwook looks at bambam, from the multiple piercings on his ears to the tattoos on his arms back up to his dark purple hair before glancing at youngjae, who only has two visible tattoos, one on each arm, and only three piercings on his ears. “oh.”

 

“it’s okay, it happens often,” bambam hums, grabbing his bag. “besides, youngjae-ah has more of less visible tattoos and piercings. i should get back to work, though, i don’t think yugyeom can hold up much longer.”

 

bambam leans forward to kiss youngjae before going around the counter and leaving, calling out behind him, “nice to meet you, dongwook-ssi!”

 

* * *

 

“you’re such a dummy,” youngjae chuckles as he lays next to bambam in bed, shirt discarded on the floor. bambam immediately runs his hand over youngjae’s chest, gently skimming over the tattoos on his chest and his nipple piercings. youngjae’s breath hitches and he wiggles away before slipping off bambam’s shirt as well. he rubs his thumb over one of bambam’s tattoos. “i can’t believe people switch us up that often. you  _ look _ like a bambam.”

 

“oh, shut up,” bambam snorts, kicking youngjae gently. “it’s not my fault you’re cuter than me.”

 

“you’re cute, too,” youngjae huffs, kissing bambam’s jaw. “but you know… i’ll consider giving you another piercing if it’s not for your ears.”

 

“interesting,” bambam hums, holding youngjae’s hand. “and when can we do that?”

 

“tomorrow, actually,” youngjae says, leaning his forehead against bambam’s. “and i can do another tattoo if you want. i know you’ve been planning a matching one.”

 

bambam grins happily, saying excitedly, “can we get the matching moon ones i’ve wanted for a while? on the side of our finger?”

 

“of course,” youngjae nods, kissing bambam’s nose. “i don’t mind that.”

 

bambam hums with joy, pulling the covers up to his chin and smiling at youngjae. “i’m excited. i can’t wait.”

 

“you’ve gotten obsessed with piercings and tattoos,” youngjae snorts. “when will you stop?”

 

“when you tattoo my name or something on your body.”

 

“don’t count on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyedddddddd


End file.
